


Randka

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Tonks wybiera się na radkę z Harrym, ale w lokalu spotykają pewnego znajomego Mistrza Eliksirów. Co z tego wyjdzie? Tragikomedia z Tonks-Której-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać w roli głównej.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks





	Randka

Założyłam moją najlepszą szatę i przyjrzałam się sobie w lustrze. Nie jest źle. Kolor włosów? Wściekły róż. Świetnie. Sukienka czysta, bez plam i różowa? Jest. Swoją drogą szukałam jej przez dobre dwie godziny, a i tak mama musiała mi ją wyczyścić. Zupełnie nie mam głowy do tego typu rzeczy. Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego ja, Tonks o Imieniu-Którego-Się-Nie-Wymawia, tak się stroję? Otóż stała się rzecz niesamowita. Idę na randkę. Nie taką znowu zwykłą randkę, o nie. Idę na randkę z Harrym Potterem. Rozumiecie? HARRY POTTER zaprosił mnie na kolację! MNIE! Dobra, muszę się opanować. Niezdrowe podniecenie zawsze kończyło się u mnie produkcją skrzydeł lub dziwnych oczu (do dziś pamiętam, jak po tym, gdy dostałam list z Hogwartu zrobiły mi się oczy na czułkach), a ostatnim czego chcę jest pojawienie się w restauracji ze Zwycięzcą u mego boku i, na przykład, żabimi oczami. Tak, tak. Ze Zwycięzcą, a nie Wybrańcem. No, nie patrzcie się tak, jakbyście nie wiedzieli o co mi chodzi! Przecież to było we wszystkich gazetach na świecie! Tych czarodziejskich, rzecz jasna. Dziesięć lat temu Harry zabił Wężową Mordę, dosłownie kilka minut po tym, jak wrócił do Nory po siódmym roku w Hogwarcie. Teraz ma lat dwadzieścia siedem i jest wysoki i przystojny i zabawny i… Dobra, ślinię się.

\- Dora, spóźnisz się! Masz dwie minuty!

Chwała ci Merlinie za przyrząd zwany matką! Jest lepsza od zegarka, budzika i syreny przeciwpożarowej. Nie, żebym jej to kiedyś powiedziała. Czasami jest dość sztywna. To pewnie te geny Blacków się w niej odzywają. Zupełnie inna gadka jest z moim tatą. Ten, to jak coś powie! Dziwne, że w ogóle jeszcze są małżeństwem biorąc pod uwagę sporą ilość i odwrotnie proporcjonalną do ilości jakość dowcipów, którymi rzuca. O, znowu się zamyśliłam i nie ma bata – spóźnię się. Nie, żeby było to coś nowego dla mnie. Właśnie zauważyłam, że uwielbiam mówić: „nie, żeby…". Podoba mi się to. Fajnie brzmi.

\- DORA!

\- A, tak! Lecę, lecę!

\- Nie leć, tylko się aportuj!

\- Jakbym nie wiedziała – mamroczę pod nosem, ale widząc spojrzenie mojej rodzicielki wybiegam na dwór (karkołomny wyczyn biorąc pod uwagę wysokość szpilek, które mam na nogach) i aportuję się, błagając w myślach wszystkich znanych i nieznanych bogów, by właśnie tego wieczora pozwolili mi się nie rozszczepić. Na moim pierwszym egzaminie rozszczepiłam swoje ubranie, lądując naga w samym centrum Londynu. Nie, żebym nie chciała kiedyś pokazać Harry'emu co tam mam, ale tak na pierwszej randce to chyba nieco za wcześnie, nawet jak dla mnie. No, przybyłam cała. To dobrze. Grzebię w torebce w poszukiwaniu adresu przeklętej restauracji i wychodzę do mugolskiej części Londynu, by złapać… jak tam jej było… a, taksówkę. Artur wytłumaczył mi, jak to zrobić. Wbiegam na ulicę (czemu wszyscy na mnie trąbią?) i macham rękoma na widok żółtego samochodu. Kierowca zatrzymuje się i uśmiecha do mnie. Wiadomość do zapamiętania: dać Arturowi pudełko bakterii… nie, zaraz, baterii, gdy tylko go zobaczę. Podaję adres gościowi z dziwnym akcentem i dziesięć minut później jestem przed miłą, przytulną restauracją. Harry już na mnie czeka. Ależ on wygląda… Wynalazca mugolskich spodni od garnituru powinien dostać jakąś nagrodę. One tak przyjemnie opinają się na… Yyy, dobra. Wypadałoby podczas przywitania się patrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Sie masz, Harry!

Świetnie, Tonks. Po prostu świetnie. Może jeszcze palniesz go w plecy i wybuchniesz rubasznym śmiechem?

\- Hej. Ślicznie wyglądasz.

\- Ty też. Znaczy… Nie ślicznie, tylko sek… eee… super. Tak. Super.

Powinnam jednak uważać na lekcjach dobrych manier, których udzielała mi mama. Chociaż nie sądzę, by curriculum obejmowało zachowanie podczas randki z młodszym o kilka lat wybawcą świata czarodziejów, który ma seksowny tyłek podkreślony super spodniami. Podał mi ramię, które z gracją przyjęłam i potknęłam się robiąc pierwszy krok, przez co oboje wpadliśmy na drzwi.

\- Przepraszam, Harry, ja…

\- Spokojnie, Tonks. Znamy się nie od dzisiaj.

Uśmiecha się. To dobrze. Eee… To dobrze, nie?

Bez dalszych przeszkód zajmujemy swoje miejsca i dopiero, gdy zamówiłam befsztyk z sałatką o nazwie, której nie umiem wymówić bez łamania sobie języka, zrozumiałam, że ten wieczór będzie porażką. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Harry był super. Restauracja była super. Moja kiecka była super. Żarcie, mam nadzieję, też będzie super. Obecność Severusa Snape'a siedzącego dwa stoliki dalej i patrzącego na mnie z ironicznym uśmiechem zdecydowanie nie była super. Czym innym jest się wygłupić w towarzystwie Harry'ego i mugoli, a czym innym w towarzystwie Harry'ego, mugoli i człowieka, który będzie mi to wypominał za każdym razem, gdy wyczai mnie w tłumie. I zapewne podzieli się tym z resztą świata. I napisze do gazety. I… o, rany. I powie mojej mamie. Snape podniósł kieliszek i uniósł go w moją stronę, po czym wziął łyka i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej widząc moje przerażenie, które – ze względu na moje zdolności – objawiło się dość widocznie.

\- Tonks…- szepnął Harry. – Włosy zrobiły ci się białe. Ludzie się gapią.

\- Tam siedzi Snape.

\- Co? – Chłopak obrócił się i widząc swoje nemezis nr 2 (nr 1 już wąchał kwiatki od spodu) skrzywił się i ostentacyjnie obrócił plecami. To był zły pomysł. Do Ślizgonów w ogóle i Snape'ów w szczególe, nie powinno się obracać plecami. Nigdy nie mieli oporów by wykorzystać sytuację i strzelić w ciebie paskudnym zaklęciem. Ej, zaraz! Jestem Aurorem czy też nie? Mam prawo go przekląć i ujdzie mi to płazem (nie myśl o żabich oczach, nie myśl o żabich oczach…), czego nie można powiedzieć o nim. Ta myśl mnie pocieszyła, odzyskałam dobry humor i przywróciłam swoim włosom naturalny kolor (nie naturalny-naturalny, czyli mysi blond, tylko naturalny-przysposobiony), po czym ruszyłam do boju, w którym nagrodą było serce i inne części ciała Chłopca-Który-Już-Nie-Był-Chłopcem-Ale-I-Tak-Przeżył.

\- Kingsley mocno daje ci się we znaki?

\- Nie. Wolę pracować z nim, niż z Moodym. Szkoda, że nie mam ciebie do pary.

\- Czy ja wiem… Jestem strasznie roztrzepana i potrzebuję silnej ręki, a Moody uwielbia się na kimś wyżyć, więc nasza współpraca jest korzystna dla obu stron.

\- Kingsley jest spoko, chociaż jest okropnym biurokratą. No, ale przynajmniej, jak mówi Hermiona, jest ktoś, kto odwali za mnie „brudną robotę".

\- A co u niej? Po tej aferze z tym… no… tym mugolem jakoś się pozbierała?

Lubię Hermionę. Dziewczyna jest może i sztywna, ale łebska i konkretna. Obecnie pnie się w górę w Ministerstwie i już chodzą plotki, że ma zostać szefem Biura Numerologii i Liczb. Tylko ma pecha do facetów. Ron ją zdradzał – swoją drogą to, co zrobili z nim później bliźniacy, gdy się dowiedzieli, było zarówno spektakularne, jak i bolesne. Później związała się z jakimś mugolem, który zrobił jej dziecko i zwiał twierdząc, że on tylko chciał się zabawić. Biedaczka została sama z małą i od tego czasu unikała i związków, i mężczyzn.

\- Tak. Zajmuje się Sophie, która w tym roku idzie do pierwszej klasy w mugolskiej podstawówce. Obie są niesamowicie podniecone. Do tego powiedziała mi, że spotyka się z kimś, kto akceptuje i ją, i Sophie. Nie podała nazwiska i to trochę podejrzane. Podobno spotkali się na jakiejś konferencji naukowej i po pewnym czasie doszło do czegoś więcej, choć na początku unikali się, a jak się widzieli to noże szły w ruch. Z pół roku temu poznał Sophie i podobno ta już uważa go za swojego tatę, no i on sam jest nią oczarowany.

\- Ej, to super! Jakby co, to prześwietlimy gościa i zobaczymy, czy można mu ufać.

\- Słuchaj, czy to tylko moje wrażenie, czy Snape wypala mi dziurę w plecach?

Nagła zmiana tematu zbiła mnie nieco z pantałyku, ale, jako że mówiliśmy o byłym Śmierciożercy, postanowiłam zadziałać. Patrzę na swojego byłego Mistrza Eliksirów i, niestety, widzę, że wpatruje się w nas z rozbawieniem podszytym jadem. Znam to spojrzenie. Ostatnim razem patrzył tak na mnie w piątej klasie w Hogwarcie, gdy w sposób niesamowicie efektowny jednocześnie wysadziłam salę od Eliksirów i przefarbowałam mu włosy na blond. Kolor trzymał się przez dwa tygodnie. Ale to nie dlatego był rozbawiony, to tylko anegdotka, którą lubię wspominać, by przypomnieć sobie, że nie ja jedna byłam wtedy nieszczęśliwa. Rozbawiony był, bo sama rzuciłam sobie tym kolorem w twarz i wyglądałam jak potomek Chińczyków, Japończyków, Koreańczyków i innych ras żółtych. Chwała Merlinowi, że matka mnie wtedy nie zobaczyła. Nawet moje zdolności metamorfomaga nie pomagały.

\- Niestety. Co on w ogóle tu robi? I to w mugolskich ciuchach.

Mugolskie, czy nie – i tak były czarne. Ciężko też powiedzieć, czy i na nim leżą przyjemnie, ale z drugiej strony zawsze sądziłam, że „Snape" i „przyjemny wygląd" zawsze się wykluczały. Nie, żeby nie miał w sobie tej aury, która przyciąga kobiety lubiące „niegrzecznych chłopców", ale on już nie mieścił się w grupie „niegrzecznych chłopców", tylko „sadystycznych drani, którzy zabiją cię za jeden głupi komentarz". Zawsze sądziłam, że jest czarujący. A jak cudownie reaguje, gdy zwracam się do niego „Seviś"! Szkoda tylko, że odpłaca mi „Nimfadorą" (zakazane słowo, bardzo zakazane, bardziej nawet, niż Niewybaczalne), w dodatku twardym tonem, który ma mi pokazać kto tutaj jest górą. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że ma skłonności do dominacji. Współczucia dla kobiety, która znajdzie się w jego łóżku. I wcale nie miałam tego typu marzeń za moich szkolnych czasów. No… Może trochę, ok. Ale teraz jestem mądrzejsza! Wolę delikatnych i nieśmiałych gości, którzy będą wobec mnie czuli, a nie sadysty śmiejącego się w głos, gdy będzie mnie biczował. Choć trochę bólu czasami… Nie. Zły tok myślenia, Tonks. Bardzo zły. Harry. Jesteś z Harrym, pamiętasz? Taki niewysoki, ciemnowłosy, zielonooki. Siedzi naprzeciwko ciebie, widzisz?

\- On w ogóle kogoś ma?

\- Snape? Żartujesz? Kto by go chciał?

Cóż, ja bym się skusiła, ale nie jestem pewna czy ta odpowiedź spodobałaby się chłopakowi, z którym przyszłam tu na randkę.

\- A wiesz czym się zajmuje? Jakoś po wojnie zniknął z Hogwartu i życia publicznego.

\- Eliksiry. Ma własną linię produkcyjną. Podobno daje też wykłady na magicznej Sorbonie i gdzieś w Ameryce. Jego eliksiry są najlepsze na rynku i nasze Biuro się u niego zaopatruje. Trzy razy sprawdzałem czy wszystko jest ok. i nie znalazłem nawet najmniejszego powodu, by go udupić.

Biedny Harry. Chodź, pocieszę cię. Niestety, moja próba złapania go za rękę została brutalnie przerwana przez bezczelnego kelnera, który przyniósł mój befsztyk. Chociaż ten befsztyk tak ładnie pachnie, że chyba mu wybaczę.

Nie jestem totalną ofiarą losu, gdy przychodzi do podrywania, serio. Mama dała mi książkę „Sto sposobów, by usidlić czarodzieja twoich marzeń". Wyrzuciłam czterdzieści sposobów z użyciem podejrzanych eliksirów i jeszcze bardziej podejrzanych zaklęć i przeszłam do porady numer 87, czyli: „Delikatnym ruchem stopy, niby to przypadkowo, dotknij go w łydkę. Następnie przeproś, zarumień się i spytaj, czy to mu przeszkadzało. Jeśli powie, że nie – zrób to jeszcze raz, tym razem patrząc mu w oczy". Wyciągnęłam więc moją stopę o numerze 40 i delikatnie pomiziałam go po łydce. Wszystko byłoby super, gdyby nie fakt, że zapomniałam o tym, że mam szpilki i raczej nie powinnam robić tego z siłą konia. W efekcie wbiłam obcas prosto w jego piszczel i doszłam do wniosku, że Węża Morda był głupi – po co mu Śmierciożercy, skoro mógł mieć mnie? Zrobiłam to, czego jemu się nie udało – doprowadziłam Harry'ego Pottera do łez z bólu.

\- Przepraszam, Harry! Nie chciałam! Czy… czy to ci przeszkadzało?

\- Nie. – wydyszał, bez cienia sarkazmu. – Skądże.

Nie powinnam raczej stosować rady „zrób to jeszcze raz", prawda? Jeszcze wziął by mnie za sadystkę i uciekł. Chciałam przeprosić ponownie, ale nerwowo spojrzałam na Snape'a – spodziewając się zobaczyć go zwijającego się ze śmiechu, lub tryumfującego – i zamilkłam. Bo Snape wpatrywał się w drzwi z intensywnością i uczuciem, których nigdy u niego nie widziałam. Nawet eliksiry go tak nie zajmowały. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na jego stoliku stoją dwa kieliszki. W tej chwili, wciąż patrząc na drzwi, nalał do drugiego wina (swoją drogą – jak on to zrobił? Ja nawet patrząc na kieliszek zawsze rozleję połowę butelki!) i uśmiechnął się. Wiecie… Znam Snape'a od dobrych dwudziestu trzech lat, gdy przyszłam do Hogwartu po raz pierwszy. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie widziałam go uśmiechającego się bez cienia złośliwości, jadu, pogardy, sarkazmu, cynizmu lub okrucieństwa. Tym razem jednak uśmiechał się. Serio. Tak… tak po prostu, jakby z czegoś się cieszył. Jakby był normalnym człowiekiem, a nie Severusem Snape'em, którego wszyscy znaliśmy i kochaliśmy. No… Może z tym „kochaliśmy" przesadziłam, ale wiecie o co mi chodzi. Zaciekawiona obróciłam się i czułam, że szczęka mi opada. W drzwiach stała Hermiona Granger w długiej, granatowej sukni. Jakoś nigdy nie wydawała mi się specjalnie ładna, ale teraz po prostu zrobiła się na bóstwo i miałam brzydkie przeczucie, że wiem dla kogo cały ten wysiłek. Harry, który wciąż wpatrywał się załzawionymi oczami w talerz i masował nogę, nic nie zauważył i młoda kobieta przeszła obok nas – skinęła mi głową, ale byłam zbyt zszokowana, żeby zrobić coś innego poza ruchem obrotowym głowy – i… Cholera! Pocałowała Snape'a! W dodatku zauważyłam (jak to kobieta), że na lewej ręce, na palcu Wiadomo-Którym ma pierścionek z zielonym – zielonym, powtarzam – oczkiem.

\- Wiesz… Nie będzie potrzebna rewizja tego gościa, z którym Hermiona się spotyka.

Harry przestał podziwiać kawałek kurzej nogi, która leżała na jego talerzu i spojrzał na mnie szklistymi oczami (jaka szkoda, że nie były to łzy powstrzymywanej namiętności!).

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Dobrze znamy faceta. Obróć się i sam zobacz.

Moja pierwsza od wielu lat randka, z mężczyzną moich marzeń, od tamtego momentu zaczęła być katastrofą. Wszystko, co mogło pójść źle – poszło. Widocznie bogowie mścili się za tę udaną aportację. Harry nakrzyczał na Hermionę, ona się popłakała, Snape widząc to przeklął Harry'ego, ja próbowałam zjeść befsztyka i zadławiłam się nim, ktoś zawołał pogotowie, karetka stanęła w korku, rozcięli mi gardło i wbili jakąś rurkę, Harry siedział obok mnie i patrzył na to wszystko, a Hermiona i Snape odwiedzili mnie później w sali szpitalnej, gdzie zdołowany Zwycięzca postanowił być wielkoduszny i pozwolił im łaskawie się spotykać, co spotkało się z długą, pełną mniej-lub-bardziej celnych porównań, przemową ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów i jego narzeczonej.

Wiecie jednak co było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze? Nie tylko Harry umówił się ze mną drugi raz, nie tylko wreszcie się ze mną przespał i nie zwracał uwagi na to, że kilka razy przez przypadek zdzieliłam go kolanem w krocze, ale też po tym, jak na ślubie Snape'ów złapałam bukiet stwierdził, żebym go zachowała, bo się przyda. A że moja mama mnie ochrzaniła, że trzymam zielsko w domu? Pierwszy raz powiedziałam jej, żeby trzymała nos z daleka od moich spraw, co spowodowało wyjątkowo celny komentarz mojego ojca dotyczący wyżej wymienionego nosa i dwudniową głodówkę, bo w naszym domu tylko mama potrafi gotować.


End file.
